


Sex Room

by Jazznsmoke



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl/rick - Freeform, Implied Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, M/M, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut prompt given to me by Mizxmacmanus to the song Sex Room by Ludacris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizxmacmanus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizxmacmanus/gifts).



Daryl and Rick went on a run together, just the two of them. Through out the run Daryl felt Rick's eyes on him, felt naked under the other mans gaze. The two have been eye fucking each other for months, and finding reasons to touch each other; innocent enough touches to those around them, but for Daryl and Rick each touch sent a trail of fire straight to their groins. 

An innocent brush of their shoulders in a mostly looted grocery store sent Daryl's world spinning and jumping away from the contact. 

"Fuck, how long are we going to avoid this, Daryl?" 

Daryl's eyes widened with surprise that Rick was addressing the elephant in the room so blatantly. 

"There's an attraction and I WANT you." Rick crossed the distance they had put between each other and took Daryl's hair in his hand, bringing their mouths together. Daryl hesitated until he felt Rick's tongue slide across his lips, begging for entry. It felt like eternity before Daryl was kissing him back. 

They broke away from each other, panting for breath, Rick's hand still in Daryl's hair. 

"You ever been with another man before?" Rick asked, fighting his urge to rip their clothes off. 

"Nah," daryl said from half lidded eyes, a shy expression covering his face. 

"We going to keep avoiding this tension?" 

"Ya want ta?" 

"Hell no. I want to have you, right now. But we both know sex can't happen on a run." Rick gave a gentle tug on Daryl's hair. 

Daryl felt shy and awkward in his own skin, but knew how badly he wanted Rick, wanted to get rid of this goddamn tension between them, wanted to feel Rick's body rubbing against him. He wanted to stop fantasizing about how it would feel to have Rick take him. 

Rick could see the shyness on Daryl's face and reminded himself too not spook him. 

"We have to pick something up if we're goin' to do this." 

Daryl felt himself nod, wondering what it was that they had to pick up, they had gotten everything on their lists from the women at the camp. 

"Lube." Rick pulled Daryl in for a searing kiss before he could blush and shy away. 

They went back to searching the buildings for anything else that could be useful for the prison's residents. After awhile Rick held a bottle in the air, triumphantly. 

The men handed off the supplies they collected. Rick caught Daryl's eyes and made an excuse to leave. Daryl waited fifteen minutes, showing Beth some things they'd picked up for her specifically before disappearing after Rick. He found the other man by his cell. 

"Need to find somewhere private. Don't need anyone walking in on us." Rick stated plainly. 

Daryl nodded and motioned for Rick to follow him with a subtle nod of his head. He led Rick down a few corridors into the tombs and past the recently cleared library, further than Rick had yet to venture. Rick pulled out his knife and Daryl commented, "Ya won't need that. Cleaned this section out a couple o' nights ago." 

Rick stopped and put the knife back in it's sheath, wondering when the hell Daryl had found time to clear a section of the tombs, before following the hunter again, who hadn't stopped walking. They stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. Daryl pushed the door open to reveal an empty room aside from a desk set against the farthest wall.

"Wasn' plannin' on showin' this ta anyone, but I figure it'll work?" He began to worry his thumb. 

"Yeah, this'll do. What did you plan on using this for?" 

"Jus' a quiet place to think," 

Rick stepped into the room and looked at Daryl's room of solitude, smiling softly as he compared Daryl and this room to Superman and his Fortress of Solitude. He was pleased that The other man had chosen to share it with him for this. He crossed back to Daryl, who had only taken a small step into the room, and shut the door. 

He pulled Daryl in for another kiss and started unbuttoning Daryl's flannel. Daryl threaded his fingers into Rick's gentle curls. 

\------  
Rick helped Daryl to lay on the table, both completely naked, still kissing each other. Rick rolled a condom on before blindly reaching for the bottle of lube. He stroked himself and Daryl's cock's, the hunter groaning into Rick's mouth. Rick let go of himself and Daryl, pouring the lube onto his fingers. Daryl watched with half lidded eyes, running his fingers over his dick and balls, stopping when Rick's fingers started teasing his ass. He tensed as one digit slowly entered him. 

Rick waited until Daryl relaxed against him, moving gently, slowly adding another. When Daryl moaned in approval Rick moved his fingers faster, Daryl's hand working his own cock faster until Rick pulled out and rubbed lube onto his throbbing dick. He pressed the tip against Daryl's ass and leaned down to kiss him again. He pushed himself in as far as Daryl's body would allow, pulling out completely and pushing back in a few times, groaning in tandem with Daryl. "Fuck, you feel good." Rick growled through kisses. 

He continued to move slowly, cautious of it being Daryl's first time. Daryl arched his back and threaded his fingers into Rick's hair. Rick moved his hips a little faster but still acted like the hunter was made of glass. 

Another upward thrust of Daryl's forced Rick to move harder inside him, slamming into him, over and over, bottoming out. Rick's hands made their way to Daryl's too long hair and pulled it, exposing his neck. He trailed kisses and gently bites up and down his neck and chest, not leaving anything but red spots from his beard. 

Daryl's lips found their way to the junction between Rick's neck and shoulder, kissing and sucking the area until he was overwhelmed with sensations from Rick fucking him. He could feel Rick's dick, every glorious inch of it inside of him, felt his own cock twitch every time Rick's tip hit the wall of his ass, shock waves of pleasure at every thrust. 

Rick leaned his upper body backs angling his neck away from Daryl's mouth to reach down and take Daryl's nipple into his mouth, teasing the nub with his tongue. He swirled his tongue over it and reached between them, taking Daryl's balls in his hand and kneading them. 

Daryl's cock throbbed harder with the added touches. He reached down and took his dick in his hand, stroking it wildly and out of sync with Rick as he began to cum. Rick pulled out of Daryl and trailed kisses down his torso before taking Daryl's throbbing, cumming member in his mouth, swallowing every drop he gave. The redneck threw his head back in ecstasy. 

Rick sheathed himself in Daryl again, pistoning in and out as hard and fast as his hips would move. Daryl clenched his fists in Rick's hair and pulled Rick's mouth to his, his other hand grabbing Rick's ass, urging him on, nails leaving crescent moons behind. 

Rick moaned into Daryl's mouth, thrusts erratic, his orgasm quick, sudden and violent in his lover.

He pulled out and deftly pulled the condom off, tying it and tossing it to the floor nearby. Daryl stood up, suddenly aware of how sore he would be feeling later. 

"Don' think that was a one time deal, do Ya?" Daryl smirked.

"Hope your up to sharin' your Fortress of Solitude again. I want to taste you again." Rick's grin was mischievous as he pulled Daryl in for a sweet kiss. The hunter groaned, able to taste himself on Rick's lips.


End file.
